Only One More Bite
Only One More Bite is a season 117 episode of HTFF. Plot A group of kids go to the bottom of the forest to kill the boredom of the weekend, being a group made with Taffy, Lillypad, Feeble, Specs, Estambre, Sloven and "led" by Granola, the scout girl who has proposed the trip to earn her "survival in the wild" badge. The group looking at the bushes of berries and the trees covering more and more the way is altered when they hear Granola shout with enthusiasm, being that she found an abandoned mansion, the kids with common sense (something that the chipmunk girl lacks) warns that it isn't a good idea to enter there, however Granola in playful and mocking state enters anyway, Taffy excited unlike the others also decides to join by taking the arm of Lillypad and enters, meanwhile the group of boys slowly try to get away until the Welcome mat takes in a tongue movement and enters them all too directly. This causes a mini avalanche and everyone falls to the floor of the mansion. Already the group trying to get up slowly, Taffy looks with astonishment at the surroundings, being the mansion even bigger than expected. Feeble embarrassed to touch the wet frog hand of Lillypad rises and recoils immediately, to do this makes a huge portrait that was above the door fall, with the shock this falls on Specs and cuts him in half causing panic and a cry fest on all the group. Eyes about to faint and Granola in shock are flooded by the screams of panic from the others, until this is interrupted by a "fermentation" in the puddle of blood left by Specs, this shows a first liquid figure that ends transforming into a character, being Madam Juicy, the evil witch owner of the haunted mansion. ~ They spend 3 days and the now divided group is starving inside a jail of liquorine...and obsidian, Granola and Lillypad meanwhile are helping (obligatorily) Madam Juicy in the cleaning of the huge mansion. Granola and Lillypad secretly plan a way to get the rest of the group out of their confinement by stealing one of the axe from the witch's kitchen to break the lock of the jail. Meanwhile, in the group locked up, after the last days of digging the kids finally manage to make a hole in the earthy floor of the jail, among them are debating who will come first and they end up choosing Sloven, which Eyes asks crying for him to brought food because he was dying of hunger. When leaving, sadly for the group between the pushes that Sloven made in the hole ends closing it inside, leaving all of the inside with another dead hope. Meanwhile with the "free" girls they were discovered by the witch, Juicy capturing Granola on the spot while Lillypad escapes on time running away. From it, Lilly finds again the group locked up and breaks the locks with the axe, freeing Eyes, Yarn, Feeble and Taffy, to which Lilly asks what happened to Sloven, the group answers that he escaped first to bring supplies. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Juicy serves sugary dessert dishes of all kinds to Granola with the hope that he will eat everything and get diabetes to "flavor her blood" that she would later drink. Granola full of tics, feeling threatened under the eyes of the witch, without any choice she decides to start by touching the texture of a cake with her hands first, to what the fragrance attracts her and decides to take a bite, then another and another and another one... Meanwhile the rest is exploring the rooms of the witch's house, Eyes is looking for some door that can be opened from the mansion without some lock spell, Taffy and Lillypad are trying to open the windows without having any success either, Feeble next to Estambre looking through the drawers of the witch's bedroom some key to be able to open something in there. Of this, one of the windows of the room is broken on the outside by a stone, this being Rick, followed by Sloven, well hurried with a huge cooler in his arms, Feeble asks for an explanation of the reason for the dramatic entry, to which Sloven replies that he got supplies from the nearest house he found, Estambre asks who and before the Sloven can respond, Fliqpy enters the window furious at the theft of his lunch (and with a big injury in the head caused by Rick), the trio of guys run away from there. ~ A week goes by and the group of adventurers hasn't returned to reunite completely, being hiding from the witch that would suck their blood out and the new problem of the rabid soldier in search of their heads. Sloven leading Eyes and Feeble decides to explore further the mansion in search of the girls. Eyes meanwhile goes to the dining room for a little more food that usually remains of the dishes, he finds the silhouette of Taffy sitting at the bottom of the huge and long table, Eyes excited to find it runs to where she is until by how much closer this figure went, it was deformed into something more square and dead ... when he gets closer to the seat of "Taffy" he finds nothing more than an average Tree Friend sized figure made with square shaped taffys mixed with hair and meat, wearing only the purple dress with now no owner of the princess who wore it. Eyes after seeing this he covers his mouth sick of seeing such a scene, he walks dizzy frightened, from this he steps on a loose plank of the floor and this catches a wooden trap that with an instant dislocation drops a candlestick out of place and falls on top of him. Eyes, flatten it completely and scattering the whole dining room with a reddish light that reflected the glasses in the blood of this one that slowly went out. Estambre being in the corridor of the third floor finds a trail of slime on the floor, which assumes that it must be Lillypad, he follow this to find her. This path leads him to the kitchen where he saw frog legs hanging with a fork against the ledge next to a pink lotus tutu withering, seeing this back scared and ends up crashing against the shelf of knives, these fall directly on top of him , killing him instantly. Sloven in his search finds a strange book in the library, glances at it out of curiosity and notices that one page of the book has been marked from the rest, being the secret recipe for preparing "the best sweets and desserts", saying that blood is used and meat of other Tree Friends for these, when reading this Sloven closes the book with disgust. ~ After a few minutes Feeble enters the library and finally manages to find Sloven, the confusing question because of the sudden rush to what Feeble brings him to the kitchen. All the way from the library to the kitchen he notices all the corpses of his friends impregnated by the environment, between gags the duo rushes to arrive as quickly as possible. They enter the room and find the oven on. Slowly they approach this and can notice someone inside, Feeble covering his mouth finds Granola's beret on the table, which breaks in fear and runs out of there, Sloven instead, remains in a trance trying to see better the figure inside the flames. Feeble enters the room with the broken window and tries to go out there seeing that Fliqpy was out of the area, with the method of leaving the mansion of madness ends falling off the first floor of the large 7-floors mansion, ending burst up against the impact to the ground. Sloven for his part ends up looking more closely at the inside of the oven, at which a hand hits the glass of the oven, showing the face of the Tree Friend inside, a choked and disturbing bat cry out of it while her face was melting, It was Madam Juicy who was inside. Sloven recoils in confusion of what was happening there, runs out of that place. Sloven going through the dining room again listening to some bites in the darkness of the dining room, to which he grabs a gothic torch from the hall and enters there ... approaching such a mystery puts the torch in front of him showing ... Granola with torn clothes eating puddings, cakes, desserts and more sweets all of a lime green color, leaving a pair of dilated yellow eyes in a sugary smoothie to accompany the feast. The episode closes with a loud cry from Sloven. Moral "What can be as sweet as you?" Deaths * Spec is sliced in half by a portrait. * Taffy is turned into taffy cubes. * Eyes is crushed by a chandelier. * Lillypad is dismembered from the waist down. * Estambre is pierced by knives all over his body. * Feeble falls from the window on the first floor and bursts to the ground. * Madam Juicy is cooked alive. * Flippy is served in various desserts and sweets. Injuries * Granola fights against Juicy, receiving scratches from her (off-screen). Trivia * The episode is inspired by the Vocaloid song "Gretel in Halloween House" by Den. * As the debut episode for several characters this one shows Granola with her scout outfit. * The episode shows the ambitious problems of Granola that she had in the past. Being that when tasting the desserts it catches her cannibal appetite against the others in the mansion, killing them and converting them into sweets. * Blackberry makes a cameo during the first scene of the bushes in the background. * The death of Lillypad is a reference to the culinary dish of frog legs. * Originally it was going to add to Gabby in the cast of the episode but soon it was discarded. * As strange as it sounds, Granola didn't gain any weight during the episode. * It is unknown how Granola could kill Flippy, it is speculated that it was through traps set by the small but fast chipmunk. Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Fan Episodes